disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Studio Tour
Studio Tour is an episode of Jessie. Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle *Breanna Keller as Lisa Morris *Isabella Palmieri as Katie March *Jessie Parkas as Mackenzie Willows *Ashley Benson as Jenni Martin *Clara Lukasiak as Clara Martin *Frank as Mrs. Kipling Story Jenni Martin (Jessie's sister.) comes to the Ross Penthouse to visit Jessie and talk to her. Jenni is trying to find a babysitter for Clara. Jenni asks Jessie if she can babysit Clara. Jessie said she can't because she and the Ross kids are going to a movie studio. Jenni begs Jessie to babysit Clara. Jessie accepts and she's going to take Clara to the movie studio. Jessie, the Ross kids, and Clara Lukasiak go to a private jet. Jessie and Emma are very excited. Jessie, the Ross kids, and Clara arrived at the movie studio (outside). Jessie and the kids go inside. Jessie asks Emma to watch the kids while she's in the bathroom. Emma sees Lady Gaga, she squeals, and tries to ask her for an autograph. Clara is bored and throws her doll at a light button. The lights go out and Ravi is scared. Zuri turns the light back on. The security guard tells the kids they can't go the filming area. Clara takes the keys of the security and throws the keys. Clara goes to the filming area, gets locked behind the door, and the security guard loses the keys to the door thanks to Clara herself. Emma and the kids are really nervous to tell Jessie that Clara is locked in the filming area. It's up to the Ross kids and Jessie to find all the keys to that particular door and get Clara back. Script 'Scene 1 ' (FANS SCREAMING) FAN - JENNI! Another fan: WHERE'S JENNI?!! (FANS SCREAMING) Zuri: (screams) JESSIE! Jessie: What?! (drops cereal) Jessie: Oh, great, now I have to clean this up. Jessie: What do you want, Zuri? (cleaning) Zuri: Tell those fans to shut up! Jessie: Sorry, Zuri, there's nothing I can do. Zuri: Why?! Jessie: Because I can't control them. Zuri: Use a bullhorn or something. Jessie: I don't have a bullhorn. Zuri: Here. (gives Jessie the bullhorn) Jessie: I'll try. Jessie: (uses the bullhorn) SHUT UP!! (FANS ARE STILL SCREAMING) Jessie: See, I can't control them. Zuri: Jessie, you can do better than that. Jessie: Zuri, there's nothing I can do. Zuri: Let me try. (uses bullhorn) SHUT UP! (Loud voice.) (FANS ARE STILL SCREAMING.) Zuri: Ugh. (walks away.) Ravi: Those fans give me a huge headache. (falls) Jessie: Are you okay, Ravi?! Ravi: Yes, I'm fine. Ravi: Those stupid fans. Ravi: My eyes hurt. Luke: What time is it? Jessie: It's 6:00 AM. Emma: I want coffee. Lisa: I'm exhausted. Lisa: I want water. (FANS SCREAMING "JENNI! JENNI! JENNI!") Luke: Shut up, shut up, shut up! Jessie: Calm down, Luke. Luke: I can't stand these fans. Why are they here? Jessie: Because my sister is coming and she's a famous singer and songwriter. Luke: Who? Jessie: Jenni Martin. Luke: Jenni Martin?!! (drops coffee) Jessie: Yes. Jessie: Oh, great, now I have to clean this. Jessie: (steps on coffee) Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch! Jessie: (sigh) Luke: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I'm one of her biggest fans! (squeals) Jessie: Really? Luke: Yes, yes, yes! Jessie: Oh no. Luke: What? Jessie: I said "Oh no" because I can't stand fangirls. Luke: (screams) Jessie: .... Luke: Emma, Jenni Martin is Jessie's sister! Emma: I don't believe you. Luke: It's real! Ask Jessie. Emma: Luke, I know you're lying. Luke: Again, ask Jessie. Emma: Ugh. Emma: Jessie, Luke told me your Jenni Martin's sister. Is it true? Jessie: Yes. Emma: Proof? Jessie: Yes, I have proof. I have her phone number, e-mail, and everything. Emma: Let me see. Emma: Can you call her? Jessie: This is her voicemail. Jenni Martin: Hello, this is Jenni Martin. Call me later. Emma: Can you call her? Jessie: Of course. Jenni Martin: Hello? Jessie: Hey, Jenni. Jenni: Hey, Jessie! Emma: OMG, that sounds exactly like Jenni Martin! Jenni: Jessie, I can't talk to you right now. Bad connection. Jessie: Bye. Emma: Oh my god! (screams) Emma: Is this true?!!! Jessie: Yes, yes, yes. Emma: (screams) Zuri: Who's Jenni Martin? Emma: (facepalm) Emma: You live in a rock, right? Zuri: Um, no. Luke: You don't know who Jenni Martin is?!!! Zuri: Nope. Emma: Here's one of Jenni Martin's songs. This is called "Respect". (plays "Respect") Zuri: She has a good voice, but she doesn't impress me. Emma: Why? She's a LEGEND. Zuri: Her voice doesn't impress me, I don't know why. Emma: You don't have good taste in music. Zuri: You are disrespectful. I don't have taste in music, I have sass in music (snaps finger) (drinks coffee.) Bertram: Tell those screaming fans to shut up. (faints) Jessie and the kids: *gasps* (THEME SONG) 'Scene 2 ' Luke: It's so hot in here. Jessie: I'll turn the air conditioner on. Zuri: We're going to a movie studio, right? Jessie: Yes, we are. Zuri: Yipee! Jessie: We're going to the movie studio in 28 minutes. Jessie: Keep packing, guys. Ravi: Why are we packing? We're not going on vacation. Jessie: Ravi, we need to pack food because sometimes food can very expensive. Ravi: But we're rich! Emma has 5,000,000 dollars in her piggy bank. Jessie: Wow, I have 500 dollars in my pocket. (TELEPHONE RINGS) Jessie: Hello? Jenni: Hey, Jessie! This is Jenni. Jessie: Hey, Jenni! Jenni: I'm coming, Jessie. Jessie: I'm so excited! Emma: I'm so nervous! Jessie: Why? Emma: Because Jenni's gonna be here! Duh. (DOORBELL RINGS) Emma: I'll get it. (screams) Emma: Hello? Jenni: This is Jenni Martin. Emma: (screams) (DOOR OPENS) Emma: (screams) (faints) Jenni: Thank you for being my fan! (hugs) Jenni: Hey, Jessie! Jessie: Hey! Jessie: Who is this? Clara: (throws toy at Jessie) Jessie: Okay. Zuri: Hello, a singer I don't know. Jenni: Uh, hi? Zuri: Can you please tell your fans to shut up? Jenni: I can't do that, I love my fans. Zuri: Ugh. Why? (walks away) Jenni: Jessie, I need to talk to you. Jessie: What? Jenni: I'm going to perform tomorrow and I want someone to babysit my daughter, Clara. Jessie: Oh. I'm sorry, Jenni, me and the Ross kids are going to a movie studio. Jenni: Please take Clara. Jessie: Look for another babysitter. Jenni: I looked everywhere and everywhere for babysitters. I can't find a perfect babysitter for Clara. Jenni: Jessie, please. Jessie: Okay, fine. Does your daughter have a suitcase? Jenni: Yes! (gives Jessie a suitcase.) Jessie: WOAH! This is heavy. Jenni: Bye, Jessica. Luke: Jessie's real name is Jessica? You lied to me. Jessie: You know Jessie is short for Jessica, right? Luke: Oh. Zuri: Why is there a little child here? Jessie: That's my niece, Clara. She's the daughter of Jenni Martin. Zuri: Okay. Jessie: Zuri, do you really need a lot of stuffed animals? Zuri: Yep. Jessie: Why? Zuri: I wanna be with my stuffed pets forever! Jessie:O..kay. Jessie: You packed food, right? Zuri: Yep! (opens suitcase) Jessie: Woah, woah, woah, woah! That's a lot of food. Jessie: Why did you packed so many food? Zuri: Because I don't wanna be hungry. Jessie: .... Jessie: Is everybody ready? Everybody: Yes! Jessie: Let's go. 'Scene 3 ' Jessie: This private jet is perfect! Jessie: Holy biscuits! There's refrigerator! Jessie: And a bathtub. This is heaven! Bertram: Heaven? Yeah, right. After 20 hours on a plane with this bunch you'll be begging me to crush your head with a rock. Ravi: Jessie, what's a 'studio tour'? Jessie: I can't tell you. Ravi: Why? Jessie: Because ruining surprises is cruel. Luke: I'm reading a graphic novel about monsters! Ooh, do you think we'll see monsters on the movie studio?! Zuri: Yeah, sure. We're gonna be taking care of him in our old age. Zuri: Are we there yet?! Are we there yet?! Are we there yet?! Jessie: Please stop asking that question. Zuri: Okay. Zuri: Can I have candy?! Can I have candy?! Can I have candy?! Can I... Bertram: I can't take it anymore! I'm going to the bathroom and cry. Ravi: Bertram, you cannot flush your feelings. Luke: I see an ocean! Jessie: The map! We're close. (LATER) Jessie: This hotel is amazing! There's a massage chair. Category:Episodes